No Where Else To Go
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: when Patrick became abusive the only person she could turn to was Jason for help.


The sun was just setting as Robin Scorpio pulled her car into the parking lot of her apartment building. She had had a lot of patients today and she almost lost one but they saved her before the pulse was gone forever. The girl had only been 16 yet she had her whole life ahead of her and Robin had no intentions of taking that away from her.

After that she had yet another run in with the arrogant Patrick Drake and it did not end well. They had both yelled at each other and it ended with Robin laughing and at him and telling him to get off his high horse before she pushed him off. The whole hospital had seen that and she laughed harder in front of his face before storming away. She wondered again how far she could push him without him getting violent. She didn't want to push him so far but when he pushed her she felt that the only thing she could do was push back and that only made him shove. She shook her head. 'Why can't we just get along like everyone else?'

She was wondering what she would be doing tonight. Maybe she could call Elizabeth Webber, see if she wanted to go to Jake's for a beer or two. That would be fun; they could play pool and stuff. Lord knew that she could take a break from everything since she was trying to make everything okay between her a Lucky Spencer again and taking care of Cameron and Jake. She smiled thinking that this would be fun.

Her smile fell when she remembered that Liz just found out that Lucky was with Sam. Robin didn't exactly like Sam McCall but she had no problem with her. The only reason they didn't like each other was because of Jason Morgan. Robin sighed wondering what else she could do. She was not on call tonight, the first time in months that she had all to her self.

She got out of the car and headed to the door. The whole time she felt as if someone was watching her. She started to think about whom it could be and if she would have to use force with them. She herd foot steps behind her and she tried to remember everything she knew about self defense. She didn't look behind or pick up her pace. When she dated Jason a long time ago he had taught her not to show any fear in these kinds of circumstances and not let them know that you know they are there no matter what. Do mot strike unless you know that they are that bad guy or make the first move. Without showing any sigh or indication she tensed her muscles, preparing for action.

Maybe it was nothing but she had to be ready for anything. Everyone in Port Charles knew that she was friends with the mod boss Sonny Corinthos and had been in love with Jason. Some people also knew her mom, Anna Devane, and dad, Robert Scorpio, were super spies. Others hated her because of her Uncle Mac Scorpio was the police commissioner. Whatever it was she would be on guard, she was rounding the corner and the foot steps behind her did not sees, in fact they sounded like they sped up just a bit.

Robin was getting annoyed all she wanted to turn around and yell at the person behind her to leave her the hell alone and get a life. She didn't have to; the figure that was behind her grabbed a hold of her arm and spun her around. At the same time she was spun around she lifted her fist and hit the person right in the face as hard as she could. The outcome of this was that who ever it was was now on the ground and Robin was running inside the building never looking back.

when she was in her apartment she locked her door and pulled out her phone she was about to call her uncle when there was a very loud and very demanding knock at her door. Robin whirled around and took a tentative step closer to the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw that it was Patrick. She sighed and unlocked the door; once it was unlocked he shoved his way in and grabbed her shoulders. Hard!

"OW! Patrick that hurts let go." She struggled to get free from his grasp but he just tightened his hold on her, shook her.

"Why did you just hit me? I did nothing to you except try to catch up to you." It was then that Robin saw a huge mark on the side of his face that looked angry. HE looked angry and she knew that her punch was going to bruise.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" she was cut off.

"The hell you didn't you didn't even look to see who it was. That hurt Robin and worst then that I got hit by a GIRL and it is going to bruise! BRUISE! Robin, do you know what that is going to do to me? Huh? Well ANSWER ME"

Robin got tired of him squeezing the shit out of her shoulders and shoved him away. Patrick stumbled then regained his balance. "I had no clue that it was you following me and the only reason you're mad is because I laid you on your self absorbed ass! ME! Oh and if you had not figured this out yet I am not a girl I am a woman, that knocked you on your ass."

She was looking at him and he was staring at her she began to feel uncomfortable. "Why did you come here anyways?"

"I didn't like the way we left things. I was going to offer to take you to get a drink." He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh." That was it. All she could say. Then realization hit her. "You really are an ass hole, you know that? The only reason you came here was to make good with me, try to get me to take back what I had said about you but I wont. You want to know why?" She asked getting in his face. "Because I meant what I said. You are so self absorbed and you need to be brought down a few notches and I am the woman to do it. Now get out of my apartment."

Out of know where Patrick's hand came across her face; back handing her. Robin fell to the floor with a soft cry. She put her hand to her lip and saw blood she felt the stinging pain in her cheek it felt like hit had fallen asleep and she was almost curtain that he had broken her jaw. She looked at him he was standing over her and his face was a mask a terror. He knelt down next her.

"Oh my god, Robin, I am so sorry! I…I didn't mean to. I…I was just so angry and I wanted to hurt you but…but not physically just…just emotionally and the next thing I knew my hand hurt and you were on the floor bleeding."

"Get away from me. Right now, Patrick." She shoved him away and got up by her self. She grabbed her purse keys in her hand and ran out of the apartment. She ran all the way to her car never once looking back. She got in, started the car, and sped off. In her rearview mirror she saw Patrick just standing there. He looked almost as bad as she felt but she remembered what he just did and stepped on the gas harder.

She had know idea were she was going but she just left. She found herself by the docks and got out to take a walk. The side of her face still hurt but the cold night air was taking the edge off of the stinging.

Robin walked and walked and when she thought she should stop because her feet hurt she walked more. Soon she found herself at her favorite spot she glanced around to make sure that know one else was around. The coast was clear so she went and sat on the booth and stared at the water and boats moving around. She felt the stinging come back and more stinging in her eyes. She blinked trying to rid herself of the tears that would soon follow. It didn't work out they came no matter what. Then she started to cry just a little bit more because she was scared.

She had not meant to hit Patrick it just happened; she was scared. What was a girl to do when their being followed. She wanted to go home a weep for hours but knew that she had to get her jaw cheeked out or there could be serious damage. She did NOT want to do that because she would be questioned and she couldn't give up Patrick but she couldn't get checked out with out with out filing a report.

"GOD!" she yelled softly in to the night air. She put her head in her hands and continued to cry.

"Robin? What's wrong? What are you doing here?"

Oh no. Robin knew that voice any where. It was Jason. Oh no! He can't see me like this not with a bruise forming on the side of my face and me crying like a toddler. He was still the guy she fell in love with years ago. He was the guy who would do anything for her even beat the shit out of a person that hurt me still. She did NOT need this. She had to get away form here. All her life she has never been able to keep anything from him and still couldn't.

She turned her heard slightly to the side. She knew that he would think she was hiding her tears. "Nothing, Jason, what are you doing here?" she herd the sadness in her voice and looked further away.

She felt him staring and she still refused to look up at him. He would grow impatient soon and demand that she looked at him or leave and call a friend of hers. 'Oh god, he night call the hospital, or Patrick.' She could not let that happen so with out thinking she looked at him. She jumped up and grabbed his arm he didn't flinch and wasn't even the slightest bit surprised because she had done this a lot when they were together. He was use to it.

She was about to tell him to forget that this happened and not to tell anyone he saw her tonight when she realized he wasn't looking in her eyes like normal he was staring at the mean and angry bruise. She tried to turn but he stopped her. It wasn't mean and forceful like Patrick's was; it was like he always touched her, gently with care.

"What happened?" He asked in a low threatening voice that always reminded her of how dangerous he really was. Well could be. She didn't answer and the hand on her arm tightened for just a second to remind her he asked a question.

"I told you nothing. Jeez can't you take that for an answer. It is none of your business what happens to me. SHEESH!"

He didn't let her go. He lifted a hand a gently touched her marked face. It didn't hurt at all; a part of her knew it wouldn't. "You're lying to me."

She sighed and stepped closer to him. She laid her head on his chest and when she felt his arms wrap around her she couldn't hold back. She sobbed into his chest and he gave her a comforting squeeze. "I had no where else to go." She felt herself being moved backwards and was sitting on his lap, head in the crock of his neck.

"It's okay Robin. You can tell me anything you know that. Just tell me so I can help you." He rubbed her back the whole time and never once let her go.

She told him the whole story in between sobs and he stayed quite she hadn't told him that Patrick hit her yet and that was where she paused. She felt him tense and she knew that he figured it out but would make her say it any ways. She took a very big breath and in a rush of word she mumbles. "Thenheslppedme."

"Slapped you? Slapped you! Robin if he had slapped you it would have only been a red mark that was on you face but as look at and see a bruise I know that he hit you." He was angry she could feel, hear, see and smell it reeking from his body. He was pissed off and there was no stopping it now. "You told him to leave and he hit you. You said that you were scared and had hit him thinking the worst case scenario or tried to for that matter and he still hit you."

Jason was shaking he looked like he was ready to rip someone's head off and she had this feeling that it would be Patrick's. Robin tried to calm him down. "Jason you know that he is not the first guy to hit me and he won't be the last. I have also had worse things done to me then just a little slap across the face. Don't you think that if I could survive being shot, catching HIV, getting kid knapped, almost dying with out my meds and on top of that I was sick? Oh and don't forget I made it through the train accident just fine. Well after you found me." She smiled at him knowing he would remember. He looked like he wanted to smile back but was still mad.

"Not to forget I was kid knapped with my mother when I was 7 by Cesar Faison and was rescued by my dad. Then you can't forget all the other times when I tried to hurt myself like trying to jump off the bridge. Or not wanting to go on protocol. Those feel days I didn't tae my meds. Jason I have gotten hurt a lot and there is nothing that you can do about it."

"But there is something I can do about this time. He's going to pay Robin and he's going to remember this night, day, month, year for the rest of his miserable life."

"Jason no-" He cut her off by giving her a kiss. She was not ready for it, she was shocked that he kissed her and at first she didn't know what to do, after sometime she kissed him back. The kiss deepened and became more demanding. She brought herself closer to him and opened her mouth to him and she regretted it when a sudden pain came from no where. She let out a cry of pain and Jason stopped dead in his tracts. Tears were in her eyes and she wanted to cry again.

"I have to take you to the hospital before it gets worse." She didn't say anything but nodded her head in agreement. "Where is your car?" Robin thought a moment and told him with out moving her jaw much. He gave her a puzzled look and she thought he didn't here her but then she remembered that it was a little over a mile away from here. She smiled and her face hurt again.

They took his motorcycle instead and he said that they would get her car latter. She didn't miss the 'we' in the sentence and wanted to smile but couldn't.

The ride to the hospital was a blast Robin giggled and hugged Jason tight when they were going really fast she wrapped her legs around him and lifted her hand in the air. She ignored the pain and let a big "WHOOP!" go. When they got off Jason laughed at her face and kissed her again. He smiled when they pulled back and grabbed her hand.

When they stepped out of the elevator she had Jason laughing harder. Epiphany Johnson the head nurse looked up in shook at Jason. Her eyes were wide and robin realized she must not have ever herd Jason laugh before. The nurses eyes glanced at Robin then did a double take when she saw the bruise.

"Doctor Scorpio, are you okay?" She rushed to her and looked at her face with concern. She looked at Jason accusingly, "What did you do?" to robin it did not sound like a question.

"No, no it wasn't Jason. He brought me here. Um this mugger came and tried to mug me and he didn't expect for me to fight back and he hit me after I hit him. Oh and I hit him hard trust me."

"I see that." Robin and Jason both looked at her hand and saw that it was all red and puffy. Very swollen. She shrugged and the nurse led her to a room the get checked out leaving Jason there alone.

While she was getting checked out there was some yelling out side the door and they came out to see Jason and Patrick arguing. "You're going to pay for what you did." Jason was saying his voice deadly serious. 'Oh god' this was not going to end well.

"Yeah what are you gonna do about it? Shoot me in the middle of the hospital? Right even you are not that stupid."

"What did you call me? I know that you did not just say that." He had this look in his eyes that was deadly.

Patrick sneered at Jason and went to hit him.

The whole room went still. Robin saw Liz and Lucky. Next to them was one of her good friends Nikolas Cassadine. They all had the same expression on their face and they knew it would not be good. She glanced to the nurse's station and saw Monica Quartermaine. She had her hand on her chest and looked like she would throw up. Sonny Corinthos had come off the elevator with Max and Milo his most loyal body guards. She wondered briefly if the body guard that Jason gave her when they had been together was still around any more. Not far behind was Carly Corinthos.

She looked back in time to see Patrick get hit in the gut and then get an upper cut right to the center of the jaw. He flew back and landed right on his back. Nobody moved the whole room, even sonny, had shook all over there face.

Patrick tried to get up and Jason leaned down to hit him again. Robin stepped up and grabbed his arm. It took her all her strength to stop the arm from swinging but it stopped. He turned and looked at her. They made eye contact and she shook her head. Jason looked from her to Patrick sitting on the floor looking like he just pooped his pants back to Robin who had a serious look on her face. With a glance around the room he got to see all the people who were watching his eyes fell of Monica and he sighed heavily.

He let Patrick go and turned all the way to Robin. He looked at her cheek and lifted his hand to touch it. "Does it still hurt?" he whispered. She noticed a few people lean in closer to hear what was being said but she didn't care. Robin shook her head. "Are you ready to go?" he looked at Epiphany who went to the room and gave him her prescription medication.

Without saying anything he grabbed her waist and walked her to the elevator. He pushed the button and that was when she noticed that her uncle Mac and cousin Maxie were standing in the far corner near Lulu's room. Lulu was not in bed she had come out to see the drama too.

He hit the button again and that was when they herd laughing. Patrick was up off the floor and wad looking right at them. "You always do what as you're told? Man it must suck to be a coward who hides behind whores with HIV. Yeah just like you, Jason, to hide and wait until I am alone to finish this up, tell me are you going to fight me like a man or shoot me?" he laughed while everyone's mouth fell open. Maxie, Mac, Max and Milo, Liz and Lucky, and Nikolas all step forward. They were not fast enough. Robin was in front of him and hit him square in the nose. She felt it break.

"You BITCH!" he yelled grabbing his nose. Robin was FAR from done she kicked him in the balls as hard as she could and watched as he tumbled to the ground holding himself, crying. Robin laughed out loud it was a mean laugh that said for it's self that she thought him and little school girl.

She leaned in and said so everyone could hear. "Who's the bitch now?"

As she got up she herd Maxie, Lulu and Liz laughing. Everyone started to clap and she walked to Jason just as the door opened. He smiled at her and she smirked back.

****

It was a few weeks latter and Robin and Jason were a couple her knuckles were healed and her jaw was almost there. Patrick and she no longer spoke unless it is about a patient and his bruise was almost gone. He had to stay in the hospital for a few days from her kick, witch Epiphany still laughs about. She had saved his job for him. Nikolas and Monica both wanted him gone but she stopped it from happening.

Right now she was walking to the door of her boy friends apartment and put a sad face on she made tears come to her eyes by pinching herself and knocked on the door. He opened it with a smile on his face, it fell when he saw her. "I had no where else to go." She said.

"What happened?" he was so concerned that Robin felt a little bad. She laughed. He looked startled.

"That's what you get for saying that you were hurt and that I had to come to you r house right a way." He growled and pulled her to him. He kissed her as he shut the door. It was going to be a fun night for both of them.


End file.
